Saindo das sombras
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Meu destino era somente fazê-lo feliz e te amar de longe. Mas, a vida... A vida provou o quanto eu estava errado. Eu te amo, Yuuri. E posso morrer feliz em saber que eu te amo de volta. Conyuu. Primeira fic de Kyou Kara Maou.


Título: Saindo das sombras

Casal: Conrad x Yuuri (Conyuu)

Classificação: +13

Avisos: yaoi, leve universo alternativo, light novel e anime elementos, spoilers.

Sumário: Meu destino era somente fazê-lo feliz e te amar de longe. Mas, a vida... A vida provou o quanto eu estava errado. Eu te amo, Yuuri. E posso morrer feliz em saber que eu te amo de volta. Conyuu.

 **Nota inicial: Eu sei que nas novels o Yuuri está mais receptivo ao noivado com o Wolfram. E provavelmente, eles vão se casar. Mas, sabe, a novel está em hiato há quase oito anos. E sinceramente falando, quem sabe a autora não muda de ideia. Eu gosto muito do Conrad. Ele é mais sombrio nas novels, mas eu gosto dele assim mesmo. Eu penso que ele e Yuuri fazem um grande casal. É uma pena que nunca vai ser cânon. Mas, sonhar não custa nada, não é? Quem sabe? A novel não acabou ainda.**

Conrad P.O.V.

"Querido Yuuri , sabe , tem sido vários anos. Aconteceram tantas coisas. Se você somente soubesse os detalhes dessa minha vida miserável. Ah, se você soubesse. Talvez nunca mais olhasse para mim. E bem, sem o seu sorriso, eu não consigo mais viver. Você é ainda a única coisa que me mantém de pé.

Yuuri, eu sou uma pessoa sombria. Eu matei na guerra, eu fui promíscuo. Eu poderia dar cabo de qualquer um que te machucasse. Mesmo que fosse meu amigo. Yuuri, eu sou tão quebrado. Eu queria ter morrido em Ruttenberg, mas eu vivi. E revivi quando vi o seu pequenino sorriso.

Eu tive que colocar mil máscaras sobre mim para esconder meu sofrimento. Tristeza por ser meio mazoku, tristeza por não ter meu grande amor correspondido, tristeza por ser discriminado e não poder fazer nada, tristeza por ser odiado pelo meu irmãozinho.

Eu esperei muitos anos para te reencontrar. Então, você veio a mim. Confuso e assustado. Mas, sempre puro. Você queria mudar o mundo. E eu queria estar com você. O seu noivado precoce com meu irmão foi uma faca terrível em meu coração. Mas, também, um lembrete. Uma razão para manter esse ser impuro como eu longe de você. Ainda mais um ser que trai seu próprio país (mesmo que você tenha me perdoado, eu não posso esquecer que levantei a minha espada para ti, uma traição imperdoável).

Alguns anos se passaram. Suas idas e vinda da Terra diminuíram. Você se tornou um rei em tempo integral. Sempre dando o melhor de si. Quando você fez 20 anos, foi o tempo que mais temia finalmente chegando: seu casamento. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que seria forte não importa o que fosse. E usaria tudo o que ainda resta da minha vida para protegê-lo até o fim.

Mas, no dia do seu casamento, uma grande surpresa. Você disse não. Um choque que abalou o país. O maou!? Ele parecia tão feliz com seu noivo. Eu temi que houvesse um buraco muito mais profundo no meio desse não. E havia.

Um mês depois, eu descobri. Você estava apaixonado por mim há anos e só agora se deu conta disso. Yuuri parece que a vida está me pregando uma peça novamente. Você me ama. Parece tão irreal.

Eu tentei dizer não. Eu tentei mostrar-lhe o meu lado mais sombrio. Eu tentei te afastar de mim porque estava com medo de te amar. Mas, no fundo, a vida me ensinou que eu não devia fugir do amor quando ele bate a porta.

Você me perseguiu por cerca de um ano. Quando eu dizia não, você dizia o quanto me amava. Quando eu mostrava meu lado sombrio, você queria curar meu coração. Quando eu fugia, você me buscava.

Então, eu decidi não mais fugir. Sob luar, jurei amor eterno a ti. Três meses depois nos casamos. Você estava nervoso no dia. Mas, eu segurei sua mão e disse que iria dar tudo certo. Eu estava tenso para nossa primeira noite. Eu tinha medo de ir com muita vontade e te machucar.

Mas, seus olhos foram puro consentimento. Você disse sim a mim. Entregamos nossos corpos e almas um para o outro. E nos fundimos em um só. Mais emocionante que isso, foi acordar na manhã seguinte com você nos meus braços.

Amor, meu querido rei, eu agora saio das sombras. Sou seu marido, seu adorado, seu príncipe consorte. Não preciso mais me esconder. Nunca mais. Eu ainda acredito no seu sonho de mudar o mundo. E para sempre vou te ajudar a chegar lá. Porque você trouxe esperança e amor a um solo estéril. E dessa terra árida brotou um belo jardim: nosso amor. Eu te amo muito, "Yuuri."

 **Nota final: Eu tentei fazer o Conrad um personagem mais quebrado como ele é de fato. Mesmo na novel, há evidências de que ele ama o Yuuri. Mas, o mesmo prefere amar em silêncio e proteger seu amado como pode. Eu queria tanto que eles ficassem juntos. Quem sabe a autora não muda de ideia? Sonhar não custa nada.**


End file.
